Pesadilla
by Kamichi77
Summary: -Fic. Dedicado a Milenka24- Las pesadillas siempre suceden cuando uno es pequeño. El pequeño Emil vera que la mejor forma de pasarla es durmiendo con alguien.


**~*~Pesadilla~*~**

Y sus orbes del color del crepúsculo se abrieron de un momento a otro, asustados. El joven reprimió un gritito de miedo al verse en su oscura habitación que era apenas iluminada por la luz de la luna creciente. Sus cabellos color ceniza se encontraban esparcidos sobre la suave y cómoda almohada que ahora para él era sumamente incomoda. Sus rasgos de un niño de 12 años se encontraban contrariados al mismo tiempo que pequeñas gotas de sudor bajaban de su cabeza.

Sentándose en la cama, el muchacho de 12 años mira hacia la nada de su habitación, esperando que la imagen que aún se mantenía en su mente desapareciera. Pero después de un rato, ya todo intento fue imposible. Esa horrible imagen no desaparecía de su mente, haciendo que este se levantara de su lecho y saliera de su habitación y comenzara a caminar por su hogar, esperando que eso hiciera que su mente se despejara.

Y como era de esperarse, el chico no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño y eso hizo que se planteara la siguiente idea: Ir a pedirle a alguno de sus 'hermanos mayores' el ir a dormir con ellos. El primero que estaba en su lista era su hermano: Lukas; pero de inmediato esa idea desapareció de la cabeza del menor. El ir a pedirle el que él se pueda acostar con el rubio generaría que este lo molestara todo el tiempo de su existencia…. Y hasta en el otro lado, por lo que Lukas fue inmediatamente descartado. Tino era su segunda opción. El finlandés era un chico tranquilo y, extrañamente, maternal; por lo que no sería raro el que él mismo se fuera a costar con el Tino. Su problema: el 'esposo' de Tino, Berwald. Aunque nunca lo admitiera, le daba miedo el sueco…. Esa mirada asustaba, aunque el hombre que medía dos veces él fuera un amor por dentro. Y eso le dejaba una única opción: Mathias.

Mathias era el, autodenominado, hermano mayor de todos… Aunque en realidad todos fueran primos cercanos. Él era un chico de 17 años proveniente de Dinamarca y era el mayor de todos, seguido después por su hermano Lukas y su primo Berwald quienes tenían 16. Tino era el segundo menor ya que tenía 15 años.

El niño de orbes violetas, sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación de quien se mantenía en sus pensamientos en esos momentos. Levanto su pequeña mano para tocar, pero la paro justo antes de siquiera rozar la puerta. ¿Y si Mathias no lo dejaba dormir con él? ¿Y si se lo iba a contar a Lukas para después ellos dos burlarse de él? Esos pensamientos se mantenían en la cabeza del menor, el cual sin querer, golpeo un tanto fuerte la puerta de madera, mandando hacia la habitación un seco ruido.

Segundos pasaron en que nada sucedió, lo cual permitió que el niño soltara un suspiro para después darse l media vuelta y comenzar la retirada del lugar… Sería mejor dormir solo con su peluche favorito 'Mr. Puffin'.

-¿Emil? ¿Qué haces tan temprano despierto? Son las cuatro de la mañana….-

Y ahí el nombrado paro su andar como si hielo recorriera su espalda. Lentamente giro su rostro encontrándose que donde se suponía que debía estar en la puerta, se encontraba un joven de cabellos rubios completamente desordenados y, extrañamente, levantados hacia arriba; orbes azules como los mares del norte y una 'boba' sonrisa en el rostro. Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del menor al notar que él mismo se encontraba apreciando el cuerpo del mayor.

-…. Nada- responde de forma cortante el menor mientras desvía su rostro hacia un lado-

Aún adormilado, el danés se acerca al menor y se agacha, posicionándose a la altura del islandés, el cual solo se sonrojaba con cada segundo.

-Hm… Mis instintos de hermano mayor me dicen que tuviste una pesadillas ¿No?- dice con voz santurrona el rubio mientras le sonríe entre burlona y cálidamente al más bajo-

-… No-

-¿Entonces no tuviste una pesadilla con ese monstruo que vimos en esa película?-

-…. ¿No?-

-¿Eso significa que quieres dormir conmigo?-

-… Claro que no-

Y un suspiro escapo de la boca del mayor para que después el entrara a su habitación siendo seguido por el menor, el cual caminaba con la cabeza gacha y roja.

La habitación del danés estaba llena de los colores rojos y dorados, los cuales Mathias adoraba y el menor detestaba. Emil prefería los colores más tranquilos, como los tonos violetas o plateados. Cosas simples.

La gran cama del mayor ahora mismo se encontraba completamente desparramada, dejando claro que el rubio había estado durmiendo cómodamente en el lecho. Subiéndose primero a esta, el rubio le dio unas palmadas al colchón, invitando al de cabellos cenizo a que se acostara, haciendo que este de forma insegura y lenta se subiera a la cama y después fuera tapado con las sabanas y las colchas de la cama.

El intenso olor del danés entro a los orificios nasales del menor, el cual solo se sonrojo y se acomodo de forma que le daba la espalda al mayor, el cual solo lo veía fijamente como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto?- pregunta ya molesto el menor, dándose la vuelta y encarando al dueño de la cama después de unos minutos en que habían estado en silencio los dos.

-Es solo que eres muy tierno, Emi~- exclama de forma melosa el mayor, haciendo que una suave patada golpéara el estomago del mayor-

-No me llames Emi-

-Aw~ es igual que Lukas…-

-No soy igual a él…-

-Si lo eres~-

-Que no-

-Que si~-

-Que no-

-Que no~-

-Que si y punto- declaro el menor, dándose la vuelta y cerrando los ojos, intentando dormir.

Una risotada escapo de los labios del mayo, el cual no se durmió hasta que vio que el pequeñín que tenía a su lado dormía plácidamente. De vez en cuando, Emil se removía, haciendo que su suave ceño se viera fruncido, cosa que hizo que Mathias solo le acariciara la cabeza y lo tranquilizara. Cada vez que este hacia lo mismo, una sonrisa escapaba de sus labios. Adoraba ser le hermano mayor.

**~*~Fin~*~**

* * *

**~hola~ Kamichi presente con este Fluff! fic de Dinamarca y mi lindo niño Islandia. Esto apareció por mi fic 'Admiraciones', en donde Milenka adivino la pareja *le tira un par de hojas en la cara* ¡Aquí está tu DenIce que ni siquiera debería llamarse así! *da una reverencia* Perdón si no me salio como pareja... pero digamos que me cuesta verlos como pareja...**

**Pues bueh~ Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus reviews y sus favoritos~**

**~*~Los quiere~*~**

**~*~Kamichi~*~**


End file.
